The ultimate goal of this proposal is to increase the number of well-trained minority scientists in the biomedical and behavioral disciplines by providing minority institutions, faculty, and students with opportunities to be exposed to and participate in the cutting edge of biomedical and behavioral research. The immediate objective is to continue the Federation's Minority Scientist Development Program activities implemented beginning in 1997 through the support of NIGMS, NIH, as part of the MARC program. Participation in research and higher education in the life sciences by qualified minority investigators is necessary to continued leadership of this country in biological and biomedical research. The Federation proposes four (4) major activities for the next five (5) years: (1) Continue to develop and maintain the FASEB MARC InfoNet web site as a resource tool providing access to information about related programs and activities of FASEB and the FASEB member societies. The site also includes access and links to other resources and opportunities available for minority scientists, students, and minority-serving institutions. (2) Continue to sponsor two (2) grantsmanship training programs that will be held during the summer months for minority scientists, faculty, junior faculty and postdoctoral fellows. The programs will include seminars to assist minority scientists in their understanding of how the Federal systems of biomedical research works, and will focus on the development of grantsmanship skills and techniques that are necessary to develop ideas and research into successful grant applications. An annual follow-up will be conducted to monitor the grant funding experiences of the seminar participants. (3) Continue to provide scholarships for minority undergraduate/graduate students and students at minority institutions to support their participation in summer research opportunity programs at major research institutions, universities, and laboratories. An annual follow-up will be conducted to monitor the academic/career paths of the summer research programs participants. (4) Continue to develop and sponsor career seminars, workshops, and programs of special interests for minority scientists, undergraduate and graduate students, and postdoctoral fellows at FASEB member societies national meetings.